


Навигация по звездам

by musmus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musmus/pseuds/musmus
Summary: Потерялись? Заблудились? Не можете найти дорогу домой? Новое устройство от «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок» укажет вам путь! Скоро в продаже! Примечание: результаты могут отличаться от ожидаемых.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celestial Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325481) by [phlox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlox/pseuds/phlox). 



> Рейтинг очень-очень-очень легкий, можно сказать, что его нет :)
> 
> Если вам понравилось, сделайте автору приятное, пройдите по ссылке на оригинал и поставьте, пожалуйста, Kudos :)
> 
> Большое спасибо Zewana за бетинг и Sophie Di-F (aka Alpaca) за чудесную находку.

У Драко выдался отличный денек.

_«Так, на улице Бидля поверни направо. Держись правой стороны. Быстро проходи мимо аптеки — оттуда вот-вот выйдет Скамандер, а тратить время на разговоры о сезонной эпидемии низзловой лихорадки совершенно незачем. Перейти улицу лучше здесь — возле "Зверинца" еще не убрали мусор, — а теперь прямо до самого "Дырявого котла". О-о-о, смотри, там справа кафе Фортескью… просто к сведению, в продаже есть имбирные маффины, которые ты так любишь по праздникам. Честно говоря, ты опережаешь график, приятель, так что есть время заскочить на кофе. Серьезно, лучше запастись кофеином — эта женщина вполне может все жилы вытянуть… Эй! Малфой! Ты правда хочешь начать деловые отношения, явившись слишком рано на первую же встречу?»_

Драко тут же остановился как вкопанный. Идти на встречу с этой женщиной ему не особо хотелось, но не терпелось уже хоть как-то сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки. Однако он так торопился, что был бы на месте настолько бесстыдно рано, что отец, если бы узнал, наверняка сбежал из Азкабана только затем, чтобы всыпать ему по первое число. (Сам же Люциус всегда опаздывал на свидания в тюрьме, заставлял ждать даже Визенгамот; немногие придавали появлению на публике такую важность, как он.)

И вот, стоя посреди Косого переулка, где ветер трепал волосы, а вокруг царил предрождественский гам, Драко принял решение: спешить совершенно некуда. День выдался прохладный, и чашечка горячего кофе перед встречей с агентом по недвижимости точно бы не помешала. Он развернулся, вынул из уха небольшое устройство, засунул его в карман и вошел в кафе Фортескью.

Внутри в очереди, второй по счету, стояла знакомая фигура. Застынь Драко при виде ее, можно было б сказать, что он удивлен, но в действительности он даже шагу не сбавил, потому что уже начал привыкать ко внезапным появлениям Гермионы Грейнджер в своей жизни. Расстегнув пальто и стянув перчатки, он протиснулся мимо остальных посетителей и встал рядом с ней (когда ему это было удобно, он никогда не упускал возможность сэкономить время).

— Я бы сказал «какая неожиданная встреча», но что-то мне подсказывает, что я уже использовал эту фразу во второй и пятый раз.

— Второй и четвертый, — поправила Грейнджер, не отрывая взгляда от особенно заманчивой тыквенной булочки. — Твоя недавняя колкость про то, что «пора бы перестать так встречаться», освежила нашу пятую встречу, но к шестой уже устарела. — Она повернулась лицом к Драко, вскинув бровь. — Однако должна сказать, то бодрое «Гермиона Грейнджер, подумать только!» в нашу последнюю встречу — мое любимое из твоих приветствий.

Драко был уверен, что его дразнят. Прищурившись, он разглядел на ее лице едва заметную ухмылку и отвернулся к витрине со сладостями, решив, что маффины, которые заманили его сюда, выглядят весьма привлекательно и достойны его внимания гораздо больше.

Эти случайные встречи начались пару месяцев назад, когда однажды утром он совершенно внезапно заметил Грейнджер в «Дырявом котле». Поначалу они просто препирались, как в старые добрые времена, хотя, строго говоря, это Драко прошелся по волосам Грейнджер и стилю одежды, а она отказывалась отвечать, пока он не повысил ставки и не ввернул шпильку насчет домашних эльфов и полувеликанов. Перепалка весьма бодрила, но почему-то казалась бестолковой, и час спустя Драко и Грейнджер, заказав рыбу с картошкой, уже беседовали о последних постановлениях Визенгамота, а расстались — в подобии перемирия.

Несколько недель спустя он направлялся по своим делам в одну из квартир Хогсмида, сдающихся в аренду, и Грейнджер чуть не сшибла его с ног, когда в гневе выскочила из «Шапки-невидимки». И с тех самых пор они медленно, но верно начали привыкать к постоянным встречам. Отпустив парочку колкостей, они неизбежно устраивались где-нибудь поесть или выпить чая и оживленно беседовали. В отсутствие другого подобного опыта, Драко весьма дорожил этими разговорами.

Грейнджер подошла к прилавку, сделала заказ, получила чай и одну из вышеупомянутых булочек и повернулась к Драко:

— Я дочитала ту книгу об акромантулах, которую ты советовал.

Драко удивленно округлил глаза:

— Дочитала? Мы же говорили о ней только два дня назад.

— Ну да… — улыбнулась она, довольная признанием своего феноменального книгожорства.

На самом деле Драко даже не собирался делать комплимент, потому как ей не стоило думать, будто он разбрасывается ими вот так просто (к тому же, такая ненасытность и вправду пугала).

— Было увлекательно, — продолжила она. — Этих зверей катастрофически не понимают.

— Не понимают? — Драко вскинул брови и, моментально забыв о кофе и сладостях, последовал за Грейнджер к столу в дальнем углу. — Грейнджер, мне кажется, мир волшебников совершенно правильно понимает их как смертельно опасных монстров.

Громко ахнув, она поместила чашку и тарелку на стол, а себя — на стул с силой гораздо большей, чем обычно. Драко с ухмылкой выдвинул стул и спокойно уселся; Грейнджер разогревалась с нуля до возмущенно-рассерженной меньше, чем за минуту. Это было похоже на презабавнейшую игру во взрывающиеся карты, а ведь Грейнджер только-только начинала набирать обороты.

— Если некто заявится к тебе домой и начнет угрожать твоей семье, будет ли считаться убийством защита? Она будет полностью оправданна! То же самое и с акромантулами в Запретном лесу. Если бы люди просто держались подальше от их территории…

— Их территории? — Драко протянул руку и стащил кусок булочки, размахивая им как аргументом в споре. — Ты говоришь о десятках километров, заполненных тысячами братьев, сестер, племянников, троюродных, внучатых, разных размеров, и все они только и ждут, чтобы устроить пир…

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Снова. — Она тряхнула волосами, как делала каждый раз, когда начинала читать лекцию. — Мы говорим о том, когда кто-то натыкается на логово…

— Нет, мы говорим о том, что ты называешь браконьерством, а остальной мир…

— Нет! Вот почему я жалею, что не устроилась в Отдел регуляции и контроля. В ОМП[1] мне постоянно приходится сталкиваться с похожими взглядами, они захватили все волшебное сообщество. Дело доходит даже до того…

И так продолжалось, продолжалось и продолжалось до самого позднего вечера. Как и все семь предыдущих раз, Драко так увлекся забавой, которую называл (он любил давать имена тому, во что не хотел вникать) «Споры с Грейнджер», что потерял счет времени. И только когда Грейнджер сама ушла, он понял, что просидел здесь два часа, пропустил встречу с агентом по недвижимости и даже кофе не выпил.

— Твою мать! — Восклицание Драко вызвало восторженные смешки сидевших рядом мальчишек и недовольные взгляды их мам. Не обратив ни на кого внимания, он вытащил из кармана устройство и, толкнув входную дверь, засунул его в ухо. — Тревога, тревога! SOS! Я снова пропустил встречу. Отведи меня прямо в офис Бимиша, может быть, я смогу всё исправить.

Устройство ожило с зевком, и в ухе Драко раздался голос:

_«Если все же настаиваешь на встрече с этим агентом по недвижимости, я вынужден снова предупредить: с волосами этой женщины определенно что-то не так, они слишком неестественно неподвижны. И не рычи на меня, приятель, что вижу, то и говорю. Если уверен, что именно она сможет тебе помочь… нужно вернуться обратно к "Дырявому котлу", оттуда через камин добраться до Хогсмида и попробовать перехватить её у мадам Паддифут. Да, чувак, я тоже не в восторге. Так. Переходи улицу, затем поверни здесь налево, иначе рискуешь застрять в давке у Блоттс — этот голубок Вандерволл выпустил новую книгу как раз к Рождеству, и женщины слетаются толпами. Осторожно! Кажется, слева та пташка, которую ты подцепил в пабе месяц назад, и на твоем месте я бы не смотрел в её сторону, если трахнул её и "забыл" позвонить… О-о-о, ну и скотина же ты, Малфой. Ладно, если перейдешь здесь, путь к "Дырявому котлу" будет чист…»_

***

Все началось с элементарного незнания маггловских технологий.

Хотя, если точнее, все началось с душераздирающих событий: у Драко отняли палочку и на целых два года вышвырнули из волшебного мира. Таково было наказание за причастность к смерти Дамблдора (осужден как несовершеннолетний) и за всё, что он, пусть и против воли, делал по приказу Темного лорда как Пожиратель смерти (оправдан по всем статьям). Творческие умы Визенгамота решили, что два года познания мира магглов — без доступа к магии, для полной аутентичности — отлично помогут развить в себе чуткость.

— Какое потрясающее приключение! — сказала тогда мать. — Ты сможешь быть тем, кем захочешь. Отправиться туда, куда только пожелаешь.

Драко хотел было возразить, что он уже был волшебником, а отправляться из собственного дома в волшебном мире никуда не желал, но сдержался. Сдержался потому, что безумно волновался за мать — она всё это говорила совершенно искренне.

— Ты найдешь себя, дорогой Драко. — Она стиснула его руку и взглянула на него с такой уверенностью, какой он никогда не замечал в ее аристократических чертах лица. — Ты сможешь решить, каким человеком хочешь быть и кто ты на самом деле есть.

И тогда Драко задался вопросом: кто эта женщина и что она сделала с Нарциссой Малфой, гордившейся своей чистокровностью и презиравшей всё, что связано с магглами?

Драко уже понимал, что за те два года, когда он был в подчинении Темного лорда, мать пережила бесчисленное количество неприятных минут, волнуясь за сына. Понимал он и то, что она и тогда, и во время битвы за Хогвартс на многое пошла ради его безопасности. Он прекрасно знал, какое облегчение она испытала, когда свершилось чудо и Драко, в отличие от отца, избежал Азкабана. А еще он подозревал, что время, проведенное с больше не потерянной сестрой Андромедой, наверняка повлияло и на прежние убеждения, и на мировоззрение матери в целом.

Но все равно это было уже чересчур.

Заметив скептическую усмешку Драко, мать стала серьезной.

— Послушай, Драко. Разве ты бы не хотел забыть последние два года? — В ответ он мрачно пожал плечами, и она продолжила: — Малфои всегда были могущественны, потому что превосходно умели определять, куда дует ветер. Нравится нам это или нет, но сейчас он дует и будет дуть в сторону полукровок и магглорожденных. Тебе нужно измениться, Драко. Находясь среди магглов, ты научишься выживать в этом новом мире. Ты — будущее семьи. И у тебя появился шанс построить это будущее на чем-то еще, кроме ошибок предков.

Пусть и неохотно, но Драко смог ее понять. Он совершенно не желал извиняться всю оставшуюся жизнь, а о том, чтобы все время стыдливо прятаться от мира, которым Малфои так долго правили, даже думать было невыносимо.

И всё же он считал, что ей, единственной из Малфоев сохранившей и свободу, и магию, было легко разглагольствовать о приключениях, выборе и прочей подобной дряни. Страшно обиженный, он, разумеется, намеренно забыл о том, что мать спасла жизнь Поттера, и именно это помогло ей неплохо устроиться (когда Драко злился, его совесть предпочитала молчать).

В конце концов он проглотил горечь и мужественно приготовился встретить свою судьбу в маггловском мире, надеясь, несмотря ни на что, пережить это, сохранив хотя бы остатки достоинства.

По правде говоря, все вышло не так уж и плохо. Курировавший его аврор по фамилии Стивенс оказался унылым, но вежливым, и его, похоже, совсем не интересовала возможность ткнуть Драко носом в ошибки прошлого. Он помог устроиться в квартире, быстро рассказал о том, как обращаться с деньгами и электричеством, дал карту маггловского Лондона и порекомендовал устроиться работать курьером. После нескольких дней, проведенных в тупом созерцании стен маленькой, но чистой квартиры, рекомендация все же была принята к сведению и достаточно легко выполнена.

А вот сама работа курьера оказалась сложной. Научиться ездить на велосипеде было не так уж и трудно, ведь Драко великолепно держался на метле едва ли не с тех пор, как научился ходить. Но от карты Лондона у него глаза собирались в кучку. И дело было даже не в том, что город постоянно рос, названия улиц дублировались, а «Сити», как оказалось, отличался от «Большого» Лондона.

Дело было в массивных железяках, которые на огромных скоростях носились и вокруг, и около, и прямо на Драко, создавая уличное движение, словно в каком-нибудь идеально поставленном танце. Проблему создавали и перекрытые улицы, и съемочные группы, которые тоже частично перекрывали центр Лондона, совершенно не думая об остальном населении. И самым ужасным была бесконечная стройка, которая, казалось, велась повсюду и едва ли не каждый день меняла границы видимости, облик улиц и важных ориентиров.

Драко никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. На каждом задании с ним что-нибудь приключалось, давая коллегам повод для развлечения. Будь Драко вынужден выживать только лишь на собственный заработок и не имей, к счастью, небольшого пособия из своего трастового фонда, его желудок давно бы сам себя переварил из-за нехватки денег.

Так уж сложилось, что бизнесмены капризничают, когда получают посылки с опозданием в несколько дней. А когда дело доходит до чаевых курьеру, капризы превращаются в жадность.

И только после девятого намека, что Драко следовало бы приобрести нечто, именуемое «G-P-S», он решил разузнать, что же это такое. Выяснилось, что это (как и всё, что занимало магглов) было какое-то электронное устройство, и поэтому он направился в магазин под названием «Curry's»[2]. Слава Мерлину, пошел он туда один. Именно благодаря этому он показал свое невежество в отношении маггловских изобретений только лишь продавцу.

Услышав простейшее пояснение, Драко предположил, что GPS не только указывает направление, но и дает подсказки, как лучше избежать всех проблем и недоразумений, связанных с вышеупомянутым уличным движением. Он думал, это что-то вроде карманного советчика. Вся жизнь, проведенная среди магии, показала, что такое вполне реально; несколько месяцев среди магглов принесли озарение: нечто подобное они вполне могли создать, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь.

А все потому, что магглы, как убедился Драко, были не так уж и бесполезны.

Они были весьма изобретательны и спокойно относились к чужакам. Они обладали хорошей фантазией, их творчество могло вызвать слёзы и растопить сердце. Их алкоголь отличался от волшебного большими разнообразием и крепостью; они перемещались в общественном транспорте, ездить в котором было тем еще удовольствием; и, что самое удивительное, они делали вкуснейшие маленькие желтые трубочки с кремом, которые назывались «Твинки»[3]. (После того как однажды Драко случайно обнаружил их в «Sainsbury's»[4], он всегда старался завтракать только ими.)

И, по секрету говоря, магглянок почти всегда было до неприличия просто подцепить, особенно если он был в велосипедных шортах.

Но те, кто стоит и пялится в огромную карту Лондона, привлекают карманников, и поэтому Драко притворился, что просто хотел разыграть продавца, и купил GPS. В конце концов, половина желаемого была лучше, чем ничего. После этого размер чаевых немного увеличился, что Драко вполне устраивало. Вооруженный всем этим, он продолжал свой путь в компании трубочек с кремом и случайно подвернувшихся брюнеток и порой неплохо проводил время, пока два года не истекли.

Однако идея о создании карманного советчика ни на секунду не выходила у Драко из головы, и по возвращении в волшебный мир он долго и упорно думал, как её реализовать. И, что важнее, кто именно сможет это сделать.

После того как несколько недель в своих размышлениях Драко раз за разом приходил к одному и тому же имени, он сдался и признал, что никто больше не обладал требуемыми навыками и изобретательностью. Все равно он и в школе, пожалуй, всегда восхищался этой парой одинаковых придурков. По правде говоря, их выходки и очевидно гениальные изобретения часто забавляли Драко (но забавлялся он молча, и если бы кто-нибудь его об этом спросил, он бы отрицал даже саму мысль об этом).

Он знал, что один из близнецов погиб в битве за Хогвартс, но не мог вспомнить, кто именно; он не был знаком с ними лично. Единственной надеждой оставалось, что выжил не тот, который избил Драко и сломал ему нос после квиддичного матча на пятом курсе.

К несчастью (Драко), именно тот и выжил.

Их первая встреча в магазине в Косом переулке включала парочку удачных проклятий от рыжего кретина и гораздо больше лести и унижения, чем планировал Драко. Но вскоре ему это все надоело, и он уже отчаялся добиться от Уизли, чтобы тот его выслушал.

— Идиот, ты просто ходячий новый смысл выражения «в одно ухо влетело, в другое вылетело»! — закричал Драко. — Оно там что, просто бренчит у тебя в черепушке, не имея выхода?

Удивительно, но Джордж Уизли необычайно любил шутить о своем боевом ранении (и невероятно пискляво хохотал), так что именно это и нужно было сказать, чтобы заставить его сложить оружие. Кроме того, деловая хватка позволила ему забыть прошлое и принять вызов и партнерство Драко. Разумеется, огромные инвестиции от «Малфой Энтерпрайзес» во «Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки» тоже не помешали.

Драко мечтал, что их творение уже к Рождеству ляжет на полки магазинов, но оказалось, что на совершенствование подобных изобретений требуется время. И вот, полтора года, один праздничный сезон и один сломанный нос (вновь Драко) спустя партнеры тестировали всего лишь последнюю версию устройства. Они оба возлагали большие надежды на то, что эта версия станет окончательной, и поэтому тестирование проводили очень тщательно, но праздникам вновь суждено было пройти без новинки на прилавках.

— Представляю тебе «Волшебную навигационную систему», — сказал Уизли, торжественно вручая Драко первый прототип. — Сокращенно — ВОЛНАС.

Драко скривился в отвращении.

— ВОЛНАС? Не мог придумать ничего... остроумнее? Как насчет...

— Никаких «Малфой» даже близко не будет.

Он напустил на себя самый оскорбленный вид.

— Даже не собирался это предлагать. Я думал насчет...

— Никаких отсылок к «Уимбурнским осам».

— Ну что ж, тогда можно попробовать...

— И никаких рунических ассоциаций. Люди считают это снобизмом.

Драко изумленно уставился на Уизли. Тот лишь улыбнулся и вытащил из уха устройство, которое, совершенно очевидно, будет приносить доход даже правнукам их внуков до самой старости.

Настолько оно было замечательным.

Драко присвистнул и осторожно взял устройство из рук Уизли. Затем поднес к свету, не отрывая восхищенного взгляда.

— Потрясающе. Но серьезно, насчет названия. На самом деле, я просто хочу вызвать...

— Нет.

Именно так «Волшебная Навигационная Система» получила свое имя. А всё это прекрасно описало вкратце рабочие отношения Драко и Джорджа Уизли.

***

Для работы с ВОЛНАС нужно было лишь сделать запрос, к примеру, «приведи меня к церкви вовремя» или что-то наподобие. Устройство затем всеми правдами и неправдами выполняло его в точности. Драко ни на минуту с ним не расставался, а мощь устройства только росла по мере снижения погрешности. Оно прекрасно себя проявило на первом же испытании: с его помощью Драко вернул фамильную реликвию, украденную Министерством, и полностью уверился в его безотказности.

После войны Малфой-мэнор наводнили разные сотрудники Министерства, от авроров до невыразимцев, целью которых было конфисковать все темномагические артефакты в доме. Некоторые из этих артефактов остались как сувениры от Темного лорда, и Драко и Нарцисса были безумно рады от них избавиться. Но большинство, однако, принадлежали семье уже несколько поколений, и, смотреть, как посторонние роются в них, будто в мусоре, было унизительно для Драко, а его мать это просто убивало.

Шаря по дому, идиоты из Министерства вместе с проклятым и особо охраняемым прихватили по ошибке и музыкальную шкатулку, которая триста лет передавалась от одной невесты рода Малфоев к другой. Она играла самую любимую мелодию своей владелицы, и Нарцисса завела привычку несколько раз в неделю сидеть возле нее в гостиной и слушать, умиротворенно улыбаясь.

Драко стоило лишь взглянуть на лицо матери, когда та обнаружила пропажу, чтобы решить: он во что бы то ни стало вернет реликвию домой. Он объяснил ситуацию Уизли, и тот дал подробные инструкции, как использовать устройство для достижения цели.

Как только Драко сделал запрос, ВОЛНАС указала ему идеальное время для посещения Министерства; направила к Аластору Гамбойлу, который лучше всех мог помочь в этом деле; затем подсказала, как правильно к нему подступиться и чем задобрить. Беседа началась с обсуждения абиссинских смоковниц, разведением которых Гамбойл занимался на досуге, а потом незаметно перешла в нужное русло. Когда Драко уходил, Гамбойл услужливо заявил, что очень ему обязан.

Надо признаться, Драко тогда взвесил все плюсы и минусы использования ВОЛНАС для мирового господства. В конце концов, он был всего лишь человеком, да к тому же носил фамилию Малфой. Можно только догадываться, что его отец (или отец его отца, или отец отца его отца, больной ублюдок) мог сделать с волшебным миром, имей он столь коварный инструмент. От такой перспективы у Драко даже голова пошла кругом.

Но потом он вспомнил, что перестал подражать Люциусу Малфою (или отцу Люциуса) с тех самых пор, как тот стал ползать на коленях перед Темным лордом. И это после долгих лет заверений, что носить Метку значит быть в числе его приближенных? Ох и слепым же негодяем был этот Люциус.

Должность чиновника в Министерстве или вовлеченность в политику могли бы принести пользу, но Драко не желал власти. Поэтому он решил, что денег, которые он заработает на продаже ВОЛНАС, будет достаточно, а пока ее мощь можно прекрасно использовать для поиска квартиры в Лондоне.

За время, проведенное в изгнании, Драко понял, что жить одному (читай: без матери) было гораздо удобнее, и теперь отчаянно жаждал съехать. К несчастью, оказалось, что найти квартиру в Лондоне так же легко, как и не заблудиться в Лондоне, и он безуспешно искал несколько месяцев, пока на помощь не пришла последняя модель ВОЛНАС.

Сейчас же с этой штукой явно что-то случилось. Драко опаздывал раньше на пару встреч, но это была ерунда. Пропуск же встречи полностью (опоздание на несколько часов, да еще и без возможности оправдаться и добиться милости той женщины, пусть даже и пришлось бы похвалить ее раздражающе неподвижную прическу) означал, что устройство неисправно, и это определенно вызывало беспокойство. Драко нравилось проводить время с Грейнджер, но квартира ему всё-таки была нужна. Так что он обратился к производителю.

— Оно не работает, — раздраженно произнес Драко.

В магазине в Косом переулке царило веселое праздничное безумие, поэтому Уизли едва взглянул на него, а потом вновь заговорил с покупателем. Прошло целых десять минут, прежде чем Уизли соизволил уделить время Драко, и ему еще хватило наглости выглядеть недовольным.

— А что именно ты пытаешься сделать?

— Даю инструкции, а оно ведет меня не туда, — терпеливо ответил Драко.

— А точнее? — вздохнул Уизли. — Скажи мне точную фразу или фразы, на которые устройство реагирует не так, как нужно.

Драко нахмурился.

— Оно, похоже, перестает работать, только когда я ищу квартиру, сдающуюся в аренду, или иду на встречу с агентом по недвижимости или арендодателем. Как ты и предлагал, я использовал «уточняющие фразы», например: «помоги мне отыскать свой дом» или «приведи меня туда, где я буду чувствовать себя дома».

Судя по всему, Уизли сильно заинтересовался, потому как достал потёртый блокнот и записывал каждое слово.

— А что именно происходит? Куда тебя ведет ВОЛНАС? Она указывает неверное направление?

— Нет-нет. Сначала она ведет меня правильно, но потом... — Драко неловко заёрзал, вдруг осознав, что во всём этом при желании можно найти и его вину. И признался: — Иногда она меня отвлекает.

— Отвлекает? — Уизли перестал писать и пристально взглянул на Драко. — Она убеждает тебя пойти в другое место или просто задерживает?

— Убеждает пойти в другое место? — тревожно переспросил тот. — Она же не может влиять на мои мысли, так? — Он ничуть не успокоился, когда Уизли небрежно пожал плечами, будто ничего такого не произошло. — Ну, я думаю, просто задерживает. И я решил... что она указывает мне на что-то другое, чего я хочу на самом деле.

— Например? — нетерпеливо уточнил Уизли. — Куда она тебя ведет?

— Поесть, выпить кофе, купить газету или... куда-нибудь еще. За какой-нибудь ерундой.

— Да-да, но куда именно она тебя приводит? — взволнованно спросил он. — Если ты каждый раз используешь тот же вопрос или нечто похожее, то должно быть что-то общее в тех местах, где ты оказываешься. Есть ли что-нибудь, что объединяет каждый случай?

— Полагаю, можно сказать, что я... — Драко кашлянул, его щеки почему-то заалели. — Когда это происходит, я сталкиваюсь с Грейнджер.

Во взгляде Уизли промелькнуло что-то неуловимое. Он глубоко вздохнул, взглянул на свои записи, а затем спокойно посмотрел на Драко.

— С Гермионой?

Подобная реакция Уизли определенно того встревожила. У него возникло ощущение, что он упускает какую-то важную деталь, хотя в общении с этим парнем такое было не в новинку.

Драко заставил себя пожать плечами и ответил с напускным безразличием:

— Ага, я постоянно её встречаю. Она всегда оказывается там, куда я иду, а потом я... отвлекаюсь.

Он заметил, как этот придурок яростно строчит у себя в блокноте. Что-то подсказывало Драко, что ни к чему хорошему всё это не приведет.

Уизли подвинул стул к стойке и сел, держа наготове бумагу и ручку.

— Так, ладно. Повтори-ка еще раз, что именно ты говоришь устройству. Слово в слово.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ОМП — Отдел магического правопорядка.  
> [2] «Curry's» — реально существующий магазин электроники в Лондоне (и не только).  
> [3] «Твинки» — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twinkie  
> [4] «Sainsbury's» — реально существующая сеть супермаркетов.


	2. Chapter 2

У Гермионы выдался отличный денек.

_«Подожди секунду, милая, машина слишком быстро едет. Так. Перейдешь улицу — и путь к метро чист, но на углу какой-то бездомный, так что если не хочешь выгрести сдачу из карманов... о, милая, кто бы сомневался. Ты разоришься, если не оставишь себе хоть немного, и у тебя не будет денег на новый книжный магазин на углу Чаринг Кросс Роуд...»_

Устройство было компактным и удобным. Оно вставлялось в ухо, как маггловская bluetooth-гарнитура, и за распущенными волосами его совсем не было видно.

Джордж подозрительно настойчиво просил Гермиону поучаствовать в тестировании, хотя наверняка уже раздал несколько прототипов другим людям. Он был так упрям, что в голове у нее прозвучал тревожный звоночек — сразу вспомнились пятый курс и Блевальные батончики. В итоге её убедила Анджелина, пусть она и не понимала, почему Джордж не может провести тестирование самостоятельно.

По правде говоря, Гермиону так и подмывало принять участие, потому что сама идея её просто заворожила. А самым интересным было то, что эта идея принадлежала Малфою; основной мыслью было направить по нужному пути, помочь избежать ошибок и преград. Это очень многое говорило о его отношении к собственной жизни. Пусть для Гермионы и не стало сюрпризом, что за время, проведенное среди магглов, Малфой изменился, степень этих изменений ее буквально заинтриговала.

Будь она честна перед собой, она бы признала, что в Малфое ее интересовало многое. Она не слишком удивилась, обнаружив, что он хороший собеседник, ведь во время учебы в Хогвартсе она всегда считала его (пусть и неохотно, по большей части) достойным соперником. Гермиона всегда знала, что, несмотря на всю его пустую болтовню и ханжество, он был так же умен, как и она. Они все выросли и изменились, но Малфой, столкнувшись с совершенно чужим для него миром, повзрослел гораздо сильнее, чем большинство их сверстников.

В конце концов, горбатый, который в состоянии выпрямиться, безмерно интересней того, кто даже собственного горба не замечает.

А после всех этих неожиданных столкновений Гермиона начала думать, что Малфой ее преследует, и это ей невероятно льстило. Потому как, скажем прямо, если отбросить всё его пожирательское и негодяйское прошлое, останется остроумный, обаятельный (он был милым, даже когда ворчал) и ужасно симпатичный волшебник. Ну, если вам, конечно, нравятся высокие отлично сложенные блондины.

Но поскольку острый ум Гермионы всегда её слушался, ей достаточно хорошо удавалось не думать о малфоевском очаровании и о производимом им эффекте.

Таким образом, тестирование ВОЛНАС интересовало ее не только с научной точки зрения, да и время было подобрано настолько идеально, что капкан захлопнулся: предрождественский поход по магазинам с этим устройством представлялся Гермионе весьма заманчивым. Список подарков всегда её пугал, ведь нужно было одарить и «приемную» семью, и настоящую. Покупки для одних только Уизли могли отнять целый день или два, а в этом году всё было еще сложнее, чем обычно.

Длинная, затянувшаяся сага под названием «Неизбежный разрыв Рона и Гермионы» наконец-то завершилась незадолго до Валентинова дня. Почти год до этого они редко бывали больше, чем друзьями (крайне редко, к ее сожалению), поэтому ничего удивительного не произошло. Расстались они в конечном итоге мирно и по обоюдному согласию, но с грустью, и поэтому их дружба несколько пострадала.

Они искренне и упорно старались всё исправить, и поскольку им первый раз предстояло провести праздники в новом статусе, они хотели доказать, что способны двигаться дальше в романтическом плане, не исчезая при этом из жизни друг друга. Однако Молли ещё жила надеждой (как и Билл, и Артур отчасти), что они помирятся и поженятся. Всё осложнялось ещё и тем, что Рон сейчас был счастлив со Сьюзан Боунс и планировал пригласить её к семье на праздники.

Таким образом, и так не маленький список покупок грозил стать полнейшей катастрофой.

Её подарок Рону должен был олицетворять дружелюбие, но не тоску; искреннюю привязанность без собственничества; этим подарком Гермиона должна была подчеркнуть дистанцию, не показавшись при этом совсем равнодушной. Чтобы не задеть Сьюзан, Молли и Артуру нельзя было дарить ничего слишком дорогого или слишком личного. А подарки для братьев и сестер Уизли (за исключением Джинни, которая оставалась ее лучшей подругой) не должны были намекать на совместное прошлое или шутки, понятные лишь «своим».

От одной только мысли об этом у Гермионы опускались руки.

Но ВОЛНАС всё решила в рекордное время. Гермиона очень обрадовалась, когда с облегчением поняла, что успешно вычеркнула из списка все до последнего пункты, поэтому в мощи устройства уже не сомневалась и дала ему поистине трудную задачу: отыскать подарки для семьи в маггловском Лондоне.

После этого путешествия её осенило: «Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки» (в сотрудничестве с «Малфой Энтерпрайзес») будут купаться в золоте, если устройство поступит в продажу.

Гермиона с поразительной лёгкостью лавировала в толпе, шагая по Оксфорд-стрит и Бонд-стрит. В «Selfridges»[1] она в последнюю секунду успела выхватить тёмно-бордовый шёлковый шарф, который идеально подходил её тётушке Кэтрин, из-под носа двух других женщин. Все очереди, в которые вставала Гермиона, двигались быстрее остальных, и каждый раз, когда открывалась новая касса, она успевала вскочить в новую очередь первой. Она почти решилась купить маме сумку в «Marks & Spencer»[2], но устройство сбило ее с проторенной дороги и привело в «Fortnum & Mason»[3], где нашлась сумка дешевле. И пусть она обычно недолюбливала «Harrods»[4] как чересчур расхваленный и дорогой, но и там удалось кое-что урвать.

Гермиона в итоге сэкономила кучу времени и денег — целых пару дней и больше пары фунтов, которые можно было потратить на себя. До Сочельника оставалось еще два свободных дня, и для нее это означало только одно: пришло время погрузиться в книгу или пару книг (а ещё лучше — целую серию). За чашкой чая утром она тщательно обдумала, что именно хочет найти.

Разумеется, нужная книга должна быть маггловской. За долгие годы Гермиона поняла, что волшебная литература и рядом не стояла со знакомой ей с рождения; в мире, где всё, что только можно вообразить — уже реальность, фантазии определенно делать нечего. Хотелось приключений, но тех, которые бы вызвали бурю эмоций и удовлетворили потребность в романтике. Хотелось чего-нибудь захватывающего и бодрящего.

После путешествия через рождественский хаос Гермиона буквально прикипела к ВОЛНАС и поэтому была уверена, что сможет придумать идеальную команду, которая поможет добыть желаемое. Три или четыре попытки спустя такая команда нашлась:

— Приведи меня к тому, что увлечет меня, взбодрит и удержит интерес.

***

Гермиона приятно провела день, гуляя по Лондону, но не нашла ничего, что могло бы ее заинтересовать. Однако вдруг ВОЛНАС ожила и направила её к Чаринг Кросс Роуд, где, очевидно, открылся новый книжный магазин, который она просто обязана была увидеть.

_«Дорогая, перейти лучше здесь — из того магазина тканей вот-вот выйдет Сьюзан, подруга твоей мамы, а если застрянешь фотографии внука смотреть, до темноты не освободишься. Смотри, куда ступаешь, там... А кстати, что это за хрень? Без обид, милая, но маггловский Лондон очень грязный. С другой стороны, витрины их магазинов фантастически занимательны, поэтому притормози-ка — торопиться совсем некуда. М-м-м... одно я могу сказать точно: эти магглы серьезно относятся к анатомической точности на витринах, правда ведь? Эй! На витрине той аптеки презервативы, серьезно?»_

Гермиона остановилась и заглянула в упомянутое окно, принадлежавшее «Boots»[5], и попыталась взять себя в руки, иначе её громкий смех услышала бы вся улица. Устройство имело явный недостаток: трудно сохранять самообладание, когда тебе в ухо постоянно бубнит близнец Уизли. ВОЛНАС могла показаться не такой уж удобной, если из-за неё тебя могут принять за сумасшедшего, а разговор вслух с устройством в попытке убедить его замолчать ситуацию определенно не спасет.

Бегло осмотрев витрину (и да, это были презервативы, но сейчас по всей стране шла кампания, да и безопасный секс, к вашему сведению, не был поводом для смеха), Гермиона заглянула внутрь аптеки. Там, за мишурой и сверкающими рождественскими украшениями, она заметила какого-то блондина и с удивлением узнала в нем Драко Малфоя.

Раньше она никогда не встречала его в маггловском Лондоне. К тому же, он — поразительно! — читал маггловский журнал у стойки. И каким бы плебеем он ни выглядел, самым удивительным во всём этом было то, что он стоял в маггловском Лондоне, в «Boots», читал журнал и запихивал в рот целый «Твинки».

Гермиона застыла, пытаясь переварить информацию, и тут Малфой случайно перевел взгляд и заметил её за окном.

Пусть она и подозревала время от времени, что их встречи были им как-то подстроены (уж слишком они казались случайными), она с уверенностью могла сказать, что эту встречу Малфой не планировал, потому как на его лице застыло выражение полнейшего ужаса. Он так и замер с набитым ртом и широко раскрытыми глазами.

Эта сюрреалистическая картина рассыпалась в прах, когда Малфой подавился.

— Малфой, не...

Гермиона бросилась внутрь и, подбежав к нему, схватила за руку, пока он не успел достать палочку. Как и любой волшебник, он должен был знать, что за применение магии на глазах у магглов наказывают, но она понимала, что в экстренных случаях (и при сильном волнении) обо всем этом можно было с легкостью забыть.

— Просто успокойся и попытайся сглотнуть. Просто дыши, Малфой; жуй... жуй... глотай... вот так, — сказала Гермиона, поглаживая его по спине, как ей казалось, успокаивающими круговыми движениями. Щеки Малфоя начали подозрительно розоветь. Старательно вдыхая и выдыхая, пытаясь продемонстрировать спокойствие и даже показать, как правильно дышать, она поняла, что его щеки поменяли цвет скорее от стыда, чем от недостатка кислорода. Чтобы разрядить обстановку, Гермиона пошутила: — Конечно, даже если у тебя не выйдет, «Твинки» сам рассосётся в мгновение ока, потому что в нём нет ничего, что можно назвать едой на законных основаниях.

Малфой, разумеется, шутку не оценил. Он пытался дышать, жевать и глотать одновременно и при этом бросал на Гермиону полные раздражения взгляды.

Малфой никогда не позволял никому видеть себя в любом состоянии, кроме полного самоконтроля, и на подобные ситуации реагировал, будто кошка, облитая водой. Когда его глаза начали слезиться, Гермиона вежливо отвела взгляд и наткнулась на журнал, который он всё ещё держал. Как только Малфой начал приходить в себя, она вытащила слегка помятый журнал у него из рук и, увидев обложку, удивленно распахнула глаза.

— Космо?

Малфой уже почти полностью пришел в себя, только на щеках оставался румянец. Откашлявшись, он озадаченно посмотрел на нее. А затем, покачав головой, переспросил:

— Космо?

Гермиона подняла журнал повыше.

— «Cosmopolitan». Ты читаешь журнал «Cosmopolitan»?

— Да, — осторожно ответил Малфой и нахмурился. — А что?

Да, не такой реакции она ожидала.

— Но... это же женский журнал, — с такой же осторожностью произнесла она.

— Ага, я знаю. Он чертовски полезен.

— Э-э-э... и часто ты его читаешь? — спросила Гермиона, не совсем уверенная, что они говорят об одном и том же.

— Регулярно. Там же всё о женщинах. — Малфой пожал плечами, а потом чуть округлил глаза, начиная о чем-то догадываться. — Да брось, разве мужчины-магглы его не читают? — Когда она просто покачала головой озадаченно, он продолжил, ничуть не смутившись: — Что ж, тогда с их стороны это как-то глупо. Он же многое о вас рассказывает. Я нашел его весьма полезным... — Малфой оборвал себя на полуслове и наконец-то смутился.

За то время, которое они провели вместе за последние несколько месяцев, они успели поговорить на множество разных тем, и Гермиона догадывалась, судя по отрывочным упоминаниям в рассказах, как много гулянок он посетил за годы «изгнания». С каждым разом слушать о женщинах, с которыми он общался, ей становилось все неуютнее, и в один прекрасный момент беспокойство начало ее жечь от одной только мысли об этом.

Но и Малфою, похоже, перестала нравиться эта тема, он уже не говорил с Гермионой так открыто, как раньше. Она была этому рада, потому что ей и так на всю жизнь хватило друзей, которые считали её «своим парнем». Ничто не заставит женщину чувствовать себя менее сексуальной, чем подробный рассказ о приключениях друга со своей «пташкой», за которым следует, словно пощечина, «с тобой так легко говорить».

Так что Гермиона позволила Малфою замолчать, надеясь, что он быстро сменит тему, и вдруг поняла, что все еще поглаживает его по спине. Она резко остановилась, отошла назад, отчаянно краснея, и глупо хихикнула, не сдержавшись.

Опустив взгляд, она заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— Значит... ты часто сюда приходишь, или только когда уровень сахара в крови падает?

Молчание.

Прекрасно, реплика вышла не слишком умной, но он мог бы и ответить — не обязательно было ставить Гермиону в неловкое положение. Она всего лишь пыталась разрядить обстановку, поэтому можно было проявить хоть чуточку благодарности. И раз уж именно с Малфоем приключился тот дурацкий кашель, он бы и должен хвататься за любую подаренную ему возможность, а не просто молча стоять, заставляя ее чувствовать себя еще неуютнее.

Ощущая подступающее раздражение, Гермиона подняла взгляд и только теперь заметила, как Малфой пристально смотрит на ее ухо. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, а щеки сменили красноту на бледность. Что именно его заинтересовало, она догадалась не сразу.

— О! — Гермиона достала устройство из уха. — Ага. Джордж попросил меня помочь с тестированием. Идея и правда замечательная, Малфой, должна тебя поблагодарить. Оно невероятно эффект...

— О чем ты попросила? — голос был тихим и надломился на половине фразы.

— Что... попросила?

Малфой кашлянул и кивнул.

— Попросила устройство. Неужели ты пытаешься... — Он покачал головой и, взглянув ей в глаза, спросил прямо: — Куда ты пытаешься попасть?

— О, я... — Гермиона вдруг почувствовала себя глупо. Одно дело — разговаривать с неживым предметом, и совсем другое — признаваться в этом постороннему (несмотря даже на то, что этот посторонний и придумал эту проклятую штуку). — Я просто... Я искала хорошую книгу. Дело в том, что у меня освободилась пара дней, и мне нужно было отвлечься. Я попросила его, э-э-э... проводить меня.

В ответ Малфой просто кивнул, прикусив губу с внутренней стороны, и внезапно пришел к какому-то решению.

— Ну тогда ладно. Еще увидимся, — сказал он и промчался мимо Гермионы на выход.

В спешке он забыл свой «Космо» и еще один «Твинки».

_***_

Назревало нечто таинственное, и Гермиона Грейнджер приступила к расследованию.

Она попыталась понять реакцию Малфоя, поговорив с Джорджем, но это совершенно не помогло. На каждый вопрос тот отвечал дурацким своим; как и Малфой, он хотел знать, о чем она «попросила». Гермиона даже не думала, что просит о чем-то, кроме совета, и не в этом ли было всё дело, чёрт подери?

Джордж только лишь слегка улыбнулся и многозначительно сказал, что устройство «ведет тебя туда, куда ты хочешь пойти», словно это было самое подробное пояснение, которое он мог дать, и на этом всё.

Но были и другие тестировщики ВОЛНАС, и Гермиона обратилась к ним.

Ли Джордан работал там, куда мечтал попасть всю жизнь — спортивным обозревателем в «Ежедневном пророке». У него был полный редакционный контроль над материалами, он мог работать в любое удобное время и бесплатно ходить на любые квиддичные матчи по всему миру. Многих волшебников такой расклад бы радовал, но для Ли с его едва ли не маниакальной любовью к игре это был поистине рай. Он всегда был веселым и обаятельным, всегда нравился Гермионе, и она всегда с ним ладила, поэтому вытянуть его на разговор о тестировании ВОЛНАС было не трудно.

— Насколько я знаю, у меня была раньше такая штука, из более забагованных прототипов, конечно, но... все равно это были лучшие несколько недель в моей жизни.

Он рассказал, что ВОЛНАС приводила его в пабы, где игроки выпивали, отдыхали и созревали для беседы (о чем догадывались, но никогда бы не признались официально). Когда был выбор между двумя или тремя играми, проходившими в одно и то же время, устройство подсказывало самую захватывающую, неоднозначную — в общем, в любом случае, ту, что была лучшей темой для колонки того дня. А еще, признался Ли безо всякого стыда, оно чертовски упрощало общение с фанатками и барменшами.

Затем Гермиона спросила, не вынуждало ли его устройство менять курс, идти не туда, куда направлялся, и он ответил, что нет; он всегда мог рассчитывать на то, что оно приведет его, куда нужно. Когда она уже уходила, он ее окликнул:

— Я знаю, что Джордж хочет каждый раз тестировать устройство на новых подопытных, чтобы получить широкий спектр результатов, но если мне еще раз выпадет шанс им воспользоваться, я с радостью.

Поговорить с Молли оказалось чуть сложнее. В конце концов, дело было в Сочельник, и пусть подарки Гермионы вышли весьма удачными (да и Сьюзан, похоже, произвела приятное впечатление на семью в целом), на душе той, кто так долго хотела стать ее свекровью, все равно было немного грустно. А Гермиона терпеть не могла ее расстраивать. Дождавшись, пока все успокоятся и устроятся в гостиной, она подняла нужную тему во время уборки на кухне.

— О, оно помогло мне выбрать парочку рецептов и всё такое, — нарочито беззаботно ответила Молли. Её внезапно очень заинтересовал угол кухонной тумбы, и она принялась оттирать его снова и снова без магии. — Оно оказалось весьма полезным, когда мы несколько дней приглядывали за Виктуар — она очень привередлива в еде, и я бы в жизни не подумала попробовать компот из инжира. За всё это время она только его и ела.

Молли начала было рассказывать о карнавале, на который они водили внучку в выходные, но Гермиона перебила:

— А вы не пытались использовать его вне дома? Например, когда ходили за покупками в Косой переулок?

— А, да, всё было в порядке, — продолжила Молли тем же странным тоном. — Я нашла отличное жаркое из свинины в мясной лавке, которое даже не планировала покупать, поэтому находка оказалась весьма приятной.

Гермиону немного смутило нежелание Молли говорить о ВОЛНАС. Обычно от нее наоборот было не отделаться, когда речь шла о чем-то, что придумали, в чем принимали участие или за что выступали ее дети — в общем, обо всем, что хоть как-то их касалось.

— А не происходило ли ничего необычного? Скажем, не сбивало ли оно вас с пути или вело туда, куда вы не просили?

И тут Молли резко прекратила работать и отвела взгляд, очевидно разволновавшись. Когда она наконец заговорила после долгой паузы, её голос звучал будто издалека.

— Нужно было кое-что убрать, — сказала она, глубоко вздохнув, и торопливо добавила: — Пришло время собрать кое-какие вещи. Что-то отдать нуждающимся или просто тем, кому они могли пригодиться, и оно... убедило меня это сделать.

Молли повернулась к Гермионе лицом, и ту поразило, сколько же горя было в глазах этой женщины; всегда энергичная, она будто постарела сразу на десяток лет. Взглянув на стол, за которым они все ужинали пару часов назад, Гермиона внезапно поняла, что же было «не так» и что осталось незамеченным: в этом году первый раз за последние несколько лет за столом не было приготовлено место для Фреда. Молли проследила за ее взглядом, а затем снова посмотрела на нее, слезы в глазах этой женщины всегда означали силу и решительность. А когда она робко улыбнулась, с нее будто спали все «лишние» годы.

— Оно дало поддержку, которая была мне так нужна, чтобы попрощаться, — тихо произнесла Молли. — Время пришло. — А затем сама ответила на последний вопрос Гермионы, той даже спрашивать не пришлось: — Я больше не стану пользоваться ни той, ни любой другой версией. Оно мне не нужно.

Пусть эта информация была очень важной, Гермионе она всё равно ничем не помогла. Она помнила свой опыт обращения с ВОЛНАС и понимала, как та подстраивалась под Ли и Молли, но окончательно всё уложить в голове получилось только на ежегодном собрании лентяев у Уизли-Поттеров в День подарков[6]. Проводить этот день у Джинни и Гарри уже стало традицией. Они вместе доедали остатки рождественского пиршества, слушали квиддич по радио, а единственным правилом собрания было то, что нельзя делать ничего полезного. Для Гермионы это был любимый день в году.

— Однажды оно помогло мне отыскать ключи, — тихо произнес Гарри.

— И всё? — спросила Гермиона, так и не дождавшись продолжения. Она удивилась, что Гарри не нашел себе приключений благодаря ВОЛНАС. — Неужели ты не брал его на прогулку по городу или куда-нибудь ещё?

— Ну да, конечно. Оно вполне помогло мне уложиться в расписание и избежать трудностей, с которыми я бы не хотел разбираться, но... — Он замолчал, лег поудобнее и понизил голос почти до шепота. — В самом деле, что в нем такого особенного? Все как-то слишком торопятся.

Гарри растянулся на диване, малютка Джеймс сонно сопел, уткнувшись ему в шею, и всё это зрелище, дополняемое его словами, олицетворяло полнейшее счастье.

И тогда Гермиону осенило: вот каково было истинное предназначение ВОЛНАС. Она, конечно, выполняла какие-то базовые функции, вроде советов и навигации, но это было не всё — она давала каждому то, что ему на самом деле нужно. Каким-то чудом, после долгих лет борьбы и лишений, Гарри Поттеру не нужно было ничего, что он не мог с легкостью получить. ВОЛНАС нечего было ему предложить, у него было всё.

Гермиона выложила лучшему другу все свои тревоги насчет устройства, не забыв и о том, что (и кто) стало их причиной. Гарри с восторгом выслушал рассказы о достижениях ВОЛНАС, но аврор — всегда аврор, и поэтому эти достижения его обеспокоили.

— Честно говоря, я не думаю, что эту штуку нужно выпускать в общий доступ. Даже если внедрить в неё что-то вроде совести, — сказал он и помолчал немного, осторожно подбирая слова, — всё равно это не та мощь, которую стоит раздавать всем подряд.

Завершив своё «расследование», Гермиона, к несчастью, больше не нашла, чем себя отвлечь от вопросов, которые постоянно вертелись в ее голове. Она искала Малфоя везде, где видела его в последние несколько месяцев, но его нигде не было. В конце концов ей не осталось ничего, кроме как посмотреть правде в глаза.

Должно быть, ВОЛНАС обнаружила, что в жизни Гермионы чего-то не хватает, определила, что ей нужно что-то, чего у нее нет. Ведь иначе поиски книги завершились бы этой самой книгой, и ничем иным. За несколько долгих, бесполезных дней, оставшихся от рождественских каникул (и не имея вышеупомянутой книги, которую можно было почитать, свернувшись калачиком), она пришла к мысли, что устройство всё же открыло ей правду.

Гермиона снова и снова прокручивала в голове тот запрос. Нельзя было отрицать, что встречи с Малфоем стали ей дороги до такой степени, что она больше не могла притворяться, будто ей не нравилось проводить с ним время.

«Приведи меня к тому, что увлечет меня, взбодрит и удержит интерес».

Малфой всегда мог взбодрить Гермиону. Её всегда интересовало, о чем он думает, даже тогда, когда она его презирала. А что касается увлечения... что ж, трудно было забыть, какие мысли посещали ее голову целыми днями (и ночами). Мечтала ли она проводить с ним всё свое свободное время? Что же всё-таки искал Драко, если вообще искал? Нашел ли? Улыбнулась ли ему удача? И почему он так занервничал, когда узнал, что Гермиона тоже что-то ищет с помощью ВОЛНАС?

Научный подход заключается в том, что как только тебя осенила гипотеза, её обязательно нужно проверить на практике. Последнее утро года — последняя радость праздничных дней — показалось Гермионе идеальным для того, чтобы прыгнуть в неизвестность.

Она выпила чай с тостом, приняла душ, оделась и вставила в ухо ВОЛНАС. И наконец, стоя у выхода из квартиры с сумочкой и ключами в руках, она громко и чётко произнесла:

— Помоги отыскать то, чего мне так не хватает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Selfridges» — реально существующая сеть универмагов в Лондоне (и не только).  
> [2] «Marks & Spencer» — реально существующая сеть магазинов, в том числе и в России. Изначально продавали только одежду, но сейчас расширили ассортимент.  
> [3] «Fortnum & Mason» — реально существующий элитный универмаг в Лондоне.  
> [4] «Harrods» — универмаг в Лондоне. Тоже реально существующий, да.  
> [5] «Boots» — реально существующая сеть аптек.  
> [6] День подарков — праздник, который отмечается на следующий день после Рождества (26 декабря).


	3. Chapter 3

У Драко осталась еще парочка несложных дел, которые нужно было завершить до того, как магазины закроются на ночь.

_«...свяжись с "Тысячей мелочей Оттомана" и скажи, чтобы доставку назначили на полдень; они вечно заявляются раньше, чем нужно, а так ты хоть поспишь минимум до десяти. Тебе ведь еще нужны продукты? Отлично. Тогда можешь заскочить в "Sainsbury's" недалеко от Чаринг Кросс Роуд, а оттуда — вернуться в "Волшебный зверинец" за вкусняшками для совы. Твой порхалоцвет совсем завял, так что я бы добавил в список "Цветочный рай Хильды" и купил каких-нибудь удобрений. И раз уж ты у нас казанова, можешь потом забежать в "Алкогольный мир Бофора" по соседству, купишь там шампанского для своей пташки... Ох, так ведь у тебя её нет, да и алкоголь может вызвать радость или праздничное настроение, а мы ну никак не можем этого допустить. Ничего страшного, приятель, твои "планы" на вечер куда лучше»._

ВОЛНАС в последнее время была немногословна. Похоже, ей не нравились простые, четкие задания; она больше любила давать советы и комментировать, её оскорбляла сама мысль о том, что её могут использовать для чего-то скучного, вроде обычной навигации.

Но последние несколько недель устройство Драко получало только прямые указания. Как результат, он чудесным образом обзавелся идеальной квартирой, которую сейчас радостно называл домом. Он не выпендривался, давал чёткие запросы и по дороге ни разу не встретил никаких преград.

И никакой Гермионы.

Драко уже давно пытался не обращать внимания на то, как при виде её (и только её) у него радостно трепыхалось сердце, старался не думать о чувствах, которые вызывали у него эти случайные встречи. Если бы его прижали к стенке, он бы признался, что наслаждался ими. А добавь кто к этому Веритасерум, Драко бы явно выложил длинный список всяких нежностей, которые даже какого-нибудь Крысли бы смутили.

По правде говоря, он не сразу это понял. Давно не практиковался, что поделать; у него даже настоящих друзей не было уже... да что говорить, никогда не было, а когда встречаешь кого-то, с кем так же интересно, как с Грейнджер, поневоле начинаешь, как минимум, волноваться. Дружба с Крэббом и Гойлом и близко не была интересной, а Панси (оглядываясь назад) лишь притворялась, что обожает его (как оказалось, стоило ему получить приговор, наказание, отправиться в изгнание и навлечь на себя всеобщее осуждение, как она перестала с ним общаться, и уже несколько лет от неё не было никаких вестей).

Так что поначалу он посчитал Грейнджер просто чем-то новым в своей жизни. Она, несомненно, была умна и решительна, но главное — она просто была, будто чудо, случайно повстречавшееся на пути. Будто напоминание о том, каково это — жить в маггловском мире, когда каждый день — приключение. При виде её у Драко кровь по венам бежала быстрее, будто от занятий одним из тех экстремальных видов спорта, которыми увлекались его коллеги-курьеры в свободное время.

Однако вскоре он стал замечать, как изящно она помешивает чай. Почему-то стал отвлекаться на то, как она поджимает губы, когда думает. Однажды на её волосы упал солнечный луч и рассыпался дюжиной разных оттенков (да так, что Драко больше никогда бы не описал цвет её волос таким банальным словом как «каштановые»), и он потерял нить разговора и просто сидел и пялился, как имбецил. А когда пришел в себя, то осознал: он был в полной и беспросветной заднице.

Поэтому совершенно правильно и ничуть не удивительно, что этот мерзкий Уизли об этом узнал и воспользовался его глупостью.

«Помоги мне отыскать свой дом... приведи меня туда, где я буду чувствовать себя дома».

Упасть ниже Драко просто не мог. Стоило только взглянуть на полные жалости глаза этого рыжего гада, как он наконец понял, что все это время сердце просило направить его к Гермионе. Драко не стал дожидаться, пока ему скажут, что у него нет ни единого шанса, он просто совершил единственно возможный разумный поступок — изменил запросы к ВОЛНАС так, чтобы они указывали на квартиру, и ничего больше. Разумеется, с тех пор не пересекаться с Гермионой стало легче лёгкого.

Но когда он увидел её в «Boots»... в душе Драко затеплилась надежда, что их сводили не только его желания. А заметив, что она тоже пользуется ВОЛНАС, на одно прекрасное мгновение он подумал, что её, возможно, привели к нему её собственные мечты.

И всё-таки ничего подобного. Встреча была совершенно случайной и состоялась только из-за огромного читательского аппетита Гермионы (его в жизни так не бесили её странные привычки), и Драко её совершенно не интересовал. Из журналов — какие же они все-таки полезные — он хорошо усвоил, как женщина должна себя вести, когда хочет привлечь мужчину или показать интерес. Гермиона ничего такого не делала.

Однако он мог забыть всё плохое и постараться извлечь из этого максимальную выгоду. Новая квартира была идеальной; она располагалась в прекрасно сохранившемся старом здании на самом краю Косого переулка, в районе, недавно отреставрированном после войны. Драко медленно разбирал вещи и обустраивался, наполовину обставил квартиру мебелью и решил, что проведет этот приятный тихий вечер дома.

И совершенно не важно, что сегодня был канун Нового года.

Чёртов бесполезный праздник. Он, казалось, всеми силами стремился к тому, чтобы одинокие люди почувствовали себя еще более одинокими. Драко мог бы, как обычно, пойти на ежегодный вечер к матери, но тогда терялся весь смысл переезда. Речь шла о независимости, и если «независимый» какое-то время должно было означать «одинокий», то так тому и быть. Получается, план на вечер был такой: наесться сладостей и слушать радио, пока Новый год не пройдет мимо.

Только Драко вставил в ухо устройство, чтобы спросить, какие магазины еще открыты так поздно, как оно ожило и начало раздавать команды. И он вдруг понял, что больше не в силах терпеть закидоны этой дурацкой штуки. Ему нужны были сладости и уют, и всё это нужно было прямо сейчас, а это значило, что первый раз за несколько месяцев придется выйти из дома без ВОЛНАС. По спине пробежал холодок, когда Драко убрал устройство в коробку и уверенно вышел за дверь.

Его ничуть не заботило отсутствие сыпучих и скоропортящихся продуктов на кухне, ему было плевать на порхалоцвет. Его настроению не нужен был никакой алкоголь, а единственной женщиной, с которой он проведет этот вечер, будет Мари Клэр[1], и она перечислит ему «Топ-10 женских эрогенных зон».

В конце концов, завтра уже будет новый год.

***

Гермиону ужасно утомила вся эта беготня.

_«...потому что, как тебе известно, шоколад — афродизиак, но что-то мне подсказывает, что Фламель говорил, будто если его растопить, эффект многократно возрастает. Если добавить ванили — тоже. И корицы. Запах корицы, фактически, больше всего ассоциируется у мужчин с уютом. Эй! Ты меня слушаешь? Она там слева... Прекрасный выбор. Я бы тоже купил палочки корицы; они прекрасно сочетаются с горячим шоколадом и как добавка, и как украшение. А сейчас, милая, не хочешь приобрести парочку яиц? Никогда не знаешь ведь, когда на завтрак придется готовить омлет на двоих, правда? И кстати... справа от тебя есть нечто, что непременно должно быть под рукой. Эта национальная кампания заставила меня задуматься. Ты, конечно, можешь положиться на свои "пилюли", и это замечательно, но я все же настаиваю...»_

— Перестань!

Магазин был достаточно пуст, чтобы пережить смущение — Гермиона просто не выдержала бы еще один веселый комментарий. Болтовня не прекращалась с тех самых пор, как она ступила на мостовую у своего дома, и продолжалась всю дорогу по Косому переулку и все время, пока она шла до маггловского Лондона.

Когда устройство привело ее в магазин нижнего белья недалеко от Лютного переулка, она лишь закатила глаза, намек был очевиден. Когда оно попыталось уговорить ее приобрести весь ассортимент односолодового огневиски в «Алкогольном мире Бофора», чтобы «разжечь пламя», она просто спокойно вышла из магазина. Даже крюк в сторону «Флориш и Блоттс» выглядел совершенно безобидным и многообещающим, пока она не оказалась в глубине магазина и не поняла, что её аккуратно подталкивают к «Камасутре».

И во время каждой остановки, и в дороге от одной до другой, Гермиона все время искала взглядом того единственного неуловимого блондина, который, как она думала, и был её целью. Когда устройство наконец вынудило её пойти в маггловский супермаркет, чтобы пополнить запасы на длинную ночь впереди, она была готова выбросить белый флаг. Разумеется, пришлось отказаться от множества приглашений на разные новогодние вечера, но это была всего лишь ночь (совсем не такая как остальные), и если ей, черт подери, захочется, она может провести её одна в своей уютной квартире.

Когда ВОЛНАС подтолкнула Гермиону к отделу с печеньями и пирожными в «Sainsbury's», сердце радостно затрепетало в последний раз; она увидела «Твинки» и решила, что Драко непременно должен быть где-то рядом, но там не оказалось никого, кроме стайки хохочущих подростков. И те же самые подростки в страхе убежали прочь, когда возле стойки с презервативами у Гермионы наконец лопнуло терпение и она накричала на чересчур говорливое устройство.

Она оплатила полную товаров корзину (и да, она прислушалась к совету про яйца и остальное, потому что тщательная подготовка — это всегда хорошо) и решила, что на сегодня достаточно. Грустная, понурая и драконенашедшая, она медленно поплелась обратно домой. В итоге прогулка совсем не принесла радости. Уныло ссутулившись, она зашла в здание, нажала на кнопку вызова лифта и погрузилась в размышления.

Вполне возможно, она всё неправильно поняла.

Это несомненно было статистически маловероятно, но все же мир бы не перевернулся, встреть Гермиона Драко в маггловском Лондоне в этот самый день, когда она отправилась на эту самую прогулку. Эта встреча была бы ничуть не случайнее, чем миллионы других, когда она сталкивалась с ним в городе, и во всём этом не было ничего такого; в конце концов, это он раньше на нее натыкался, совершенно случайно и просто бродя по своим делам, так что и быть не могло...

Звон лифта и жужжание открывающихся дверей прервали ход мыслей Гермионы, и она лицом к лицу столкнулась с объектом своих размышлений. В лифте, под резким освещением и на фоне пошлых обоев, стоял Драко Малфой и во все глаза на нее смотрел, явно копируя её собственное удивление.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — в унисон спросили Драко и Гермиона.

— Я здесь живу. — И снова, прямо как в кино.

Покраснев, они оба оглядели лифт и холл, а затем добавили:

— Ну, не прямо здесь, но... — Оба резко замолчали на полуслове, взволнованные, удивленные и смущенные.

Гермиона достаточно оправилась, чтобы прорваться сквозь шок и добраться до самого важного.

— Да брось, ты живешь в этом доме? Это мой дом. С каких пор ты живешь здесь, в моем доме?

— Я только переехал, — ответил Драко, заняв оборонительную позицию.

— Как ты вообще сюда попал? В этом здании никогда не бывает свободных квартир. Что-то освобождается только после смерти предыдущих жильцов. — Тут Гермиона покраснела, потому что не слишком гордилась тем, что ей квартира досталась лишь тогда, когда бабушка ее коллеги умерла от драконьей оспы. Собственное смущение так сильно её отвлекло, что она и не заметила, что Драко тоже не по себе.

— Я... в общем, я перебрал несколько хороших агентств по недвижимости, но всё впустую. — Кашлянув, он продолжил: — Я так понимаю, ты знакома с «Волшебной Навигационной Системой» и представляешь, как она?.. — Он жестом изобразил нечто, что несомненно должно было прояснить ситуацию, но кивка Гермионы не заметил, потому что не смотрел ей в глаза. — Ну, если вкратце, я использовал устройство... чтобы оно привело меня в это, гм, место. Сюда.

И только тогда Гермиона заметила, как пылают его щеки, что было весьма удивительно видеть на его бледной коже. Однако у нее не было времени хорошенько это обдумать, потому что ее мозг взвесил его слова и переключился на следующую передачу.

— О чем ты попросил? — глухо произнесла она.

— Я... — Он замолчал, вздохнул и наконец-то посмотрел ей в глаза. Что бы с ним ни происходило, оно передалось и ей через этот взгляд, и она задержала дыхание, пока он снова не заговорил, сдаваясь: — Я попросил найти квартиру в том здании, где... где будет все, что мне нужно.

Гермионе на ум пришла еще одна теория.

— На каком этаже ты живешь? — выпалила она.

Он прищурился на мгновение, просчитывая ее мотивы.

— На седьмом.

— А номер квартиры?

— Девятый, — осторожно ответил он, пытаясь прочесть ее реакцию.

— Моя — одиннадцатая, — затаив дыхание, произнесла она. — У нас общие коммуникации.

Он нахмурился и неверяще покачал головой.

— Я здесь уже целую неделю, а где была ты?

— Снаружи, — с облегчением вздохнула она. — Искала тебя.

Все это время, пока она искала, задавала вопросы, проводила исследования, выдвигала гипотезы и ставила эксперименты — ВОЛНАС всегда приводила её обратно домой. Может, это было совпадением, может, это совершенно ничего не значило, но всё это просто привело её к Драко. И даже если не она была тем, что заинтересовало его в этом здании, если не она была тем, что ему нужно, это не имело никакого значения.

Потому что Гермиона наконец всё поняла и сделала единственный бесспорный вывод из всего эксперимента — ей нужен был именно Драко. И чтобы это подтвердить, не требовалось никаких дурацких устройств.

_«Просто сделай это, милая. В смысле, он не в моем вкусе, но если тебе и правда нравятся парни с бледной, почти прозрачной кожей, то кто я такой, чтобы судить. Так что давай — не оставляй его в таком состоянии. И помни о корице. И ванили. И о том, что я говорил о...»_

Гермиона шагнула вперед, и Драко округлил глаза, когда она подошла ближе. Обе руки ее были заняты покупками, поэтому ей пришлось понадеяться на то, что он сам обо всем догадается. Она поднялась на цыпочки и потянулась к нему. Он тихо вздохнул и все понял.

Обхватил ее лицо дрожащей рукой, осторожно взял за талию. И закрыл глаза за мгновение до того, как коснуться ее губ, добравшись наконец-то до пункта назначения.

***

Драко словно плыл вне времени и пространства.

Она просто-напросто была самой восхитительной женщиной из тех, которые ему встречались, и он даже думать не мог о том, чтобы ее отпустить, иначе улетел бы беспомощно в никуда. Он совершенно не понимал, как вообще, черт подери, жил так долго без ее нежных, горячих поцелуев и тихих стонов. Он ни за что не собирался больше от них отказываться.

Но тут звон лифта и жужжание закрывающихся дверей вернули его обратно на землю.

Пока двери не закрылись окончательно, Драко инстинктивно втянул Гермиону внутрь. Наклонившись, он нашарил ее руку и забрал одну из тяжелых сумок, пытаясь при этом не отпустить талию. Освободившуюся руку Гермиона запустила в его волосы, отчего по коже побежали мурашки. Развернув их обоих, он прижал ее к стене.

Драко прижимался ближе и ближе, будто желая дышать с Гермионой одним воздухом, поглотить ее целиком.

Она попыталась отстраниться, чтобы что-то сказать, но он не дал. Ощутив резкий рывок за волосы, он уступил, но не слишком.

— Куда мы... — Она бросила взгляд на панель управления лифтом.

Драко слепо потянулся и нажал какую-то кнопку, совершенно не заботясь о том, что лифт понес их Мерлин знает куда, и снова завладел губами Гермионы.

Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что всё происходящее было поистине знаменательным, этому предшествовало множество преград, оно, наконец, просто было маловероятным. Наверное, нужно было хорошенько все обдумать, возможно, даже обсудить, как следует быть дальше. Они оба прекрасно умели вести переговоры, дискутировать и приходить к соглашению (или соглашаться не соглашаться, но это, по сути, было одно и то же).

Но мозг Драко был сейчас недоступен. Извините. Попробуйте перезвонить позднее.

Лифт резко остановился, а когда открылись двери, Гермиона перехватила инициативу, потянув за собой Драко на выход. Тот понятия не имел, на каком этаже они оказались, и даже не собирался смотреть.

Они неуклюже пошли по коридору. Периодически Гермиона теряла равновесие, но потом Драко освободил ее от второй сумки, взяв обе сам. У него все еще оставалась одна рука, чтобы было чем обхватить за талию и изучать женственные изгибы (уделив особое внимание эрогенной зоне номер два). Но у нее были свободны обе руки, и она тут же вцепилась в него, зарываясь в волосы и расстегивая пальто.

Драко двигался вперед, когда Гермиона тянула, назад — когда толкала. Процесс явно теперь пошел быстрее. Он заметил, что они добрались до двери на лестницу, только когда они прошли через нее. Под руководством Гермионы они ступенька за ступенькой поднимались наверх.

Где-то на второй половине пролета она потеряла равновесие. И только она упала на ступеньку, как Драко немедленно этим воспользовался. Опустившись на колени, он навис над ней, разместившись между ее бедер. Она обхватила его ногами и сжала так, что он издал жалобный стон, который едва опознал как свой собственный.

Должно быть, этот стон вывел Гермиону из того дивного транса, в котором она решила, что на бетонных ступенях общественной лестницы ей удобно. Она извивалась и толкалась, пытаясь вырваться из его довольно крепкой хватки. Когда она застыла, он было решил, что выиграл, и довольно провел губами по ее шее. Он ощутил вибрацию буквально за секунду до того, как раздалось хриплое:

— Драко.

Никогда раньше он не слышал ничего более чувственного, животного, женственного. Чтобы понять, что именно она сказала, его мозгу потребовалось время. Раньше она никогда не называла его по имени, и это произвело такой эффект, что он схватился за перила, пытаясь удержаться. Он попытался еще зацепиться за ее взгляд, но тщетно.

И тогда преимущество перешло к Гермионе. Она развернулась и поползла вверх по ступеням. Драко беспомощно смотрел ей вслед (наслаждаясь видом, конечно, но все же...). К тому времени, как она добралась до двери, на которой серой краской было написано «Седьмой этаж», страх потери вынудил его ползти за ней.

Когда Гермиона ворвалась в коридор, Драко наступал ей на пятки. Он обнял ее сзади, и это было прекрасно. Пока он мог покрывать ее шею поцелуями, зарываться лицом в волосы (и легко дотянуться до эрогенной зоны номер восемь), она могла довести их до Шотландии и обратно, и ему было совершенно всё равно.

Но так далеко они не пошли. Гермиона привела их к двери и развернулась лицом к Драко. Тот немедленно вжал её в дверь, прижался ближе и завладел губами. На этот раз привлечь его внимание удалось далеко не с первой попытки. Хотя рывок за волосы всё же доказал свою эффективность.

— Охранные чары, — сказала она, махнув в сторону деревяшки над своей головой.

Драко посмотрел туда, но Гермионе пришлось повторить еще раз, прежде чем металлическая цифра девять навела его на мысль, что они у двери в его собственную квартиру.

— Моя? — Он наклонился и лизнул полоску кожи за ее ухом.

— Твоя.

Он покачал головой, занятый эрогенной зоной номер пять.

— Нет. Нельзя. Я не... — Драко забыл, о чем говорит, уже где-то в районе слова «нельзя».

И снова рывок за волосы.

— Мы уже здесь, — сказала она с таким стоном, которого он никогда прежде от нее не слышал.

Вздох Драко выражал искреннее разочарование.

— Мебели нет.

— Мебели? На кой черт нам вообще мебель?

К тому моменту Драко весь превратился в одну сплошную эрогенную зону, она покрывала его с головы до пят. Взмахом палочки он снял охранные чары, повернул ручку и втолкнул их с Гермионой к себе в квартиру, пока мозг снова не ушел в длительный отпуск.

И после этого всё пошло гораздо быстрее. Свет — включить; пальто, шарфы, шапки, кофты, обувь — снять. Руки поднимали рубашки и спускали брюки, все пуговицы, крючки и молнии расстегивались.

Драко очнулся, прислонившись к двери, откинув назад голову, и будто в тумане смотрел, как Гермиона падает перед ним на колени. Но кое-что до невозможности прекрасное он ощутил остро — кончики пальцев касаются прямо там... как она держит и сжимает... именно так, как нужно... и кончик языка пря-я-ямо...

Он резко дернул головой и восхищенно посмотрел на Гермиону. Таким вещам девушек всегда приходилось учить, терпеливо рассказывая и показывая, так как же ей удалось схватить всё и сразу? Она остановилась и взглянула на него, озорно улыбаясь. Он застонал и запустил обе руки ей в волосы, отводя их от ее лица.

Левой рукой он задел что-то в ее ухе, что-то маленькое и пластиковое. Наклонив ее голову, чтобы рассмотреть получше, он увидел «Волшебную Навигационную Систему».

Устройство было активно. Улыбка на ее лице превратилась в ухмылку.

— Удобно, м-м-м? — сказала Гермиона.

Драко охватил ужас.

— Жутковато, — поморщился он. Он начал склоняться к тому, что выпускать ВОЛНАС для широких масс все же не слишком хорошая идея, особенно в качестве постоянного спутника, который шепчет на ухо Гермионе всякие пошлости (да и без дополнительного дохода денег у него было достаточно, чтобы правнуки его внуков ни в чем не нуждались).

Гермиона поднялась на ноги и невозмутимо пожала плечами. Вытащив устройство из уха, она вскинула бровь и спросила:

— Уверен?

— Да, уверен. Не хочу, чтобы этот чертов Джордж Уизли говорил что-то тебе в ухо, когда твои губы... А я... — он запнулся, вдруг потеряв уверенность, и его щеки запылали. — А со мной... всё будет в порядке?

Гермиона кивнула, посмеиваясь. Она вложила устройство в руку Драко и наклонилась к нему, нежно целуя. Он расслабился и пробежался пальцами по ее рукам, размышляя, какая же эрогенная зона будет в меню следующей.

Гермиона нахмурилась и на мгновение глубоко задумалась, а потом спросила:

— Думаешь, ВОЛНАС говорит голосом Джорджа?

— Ну да, конечно. Он в точности такой же.

— Я как-то раньше об этом не задумывалась, но сейчас... как по мне, голос больше похож на Фреда.

— Разве у них не одинаковые голоса... были?

— Нет, — задумчиво ответила Гермиона. — Разницу можно уловить.

И в это мгновение часы пробили полночь (ну, не совсем «пробили», потому что у Драко не было таких часов), и с улицы раздались радостные крики жителей Лондона, как волшебников, так и магглов. Начать год с поцелуя стало вдруг очень важно. Поговорить — не очень.

Драко взял ВОЛНАС и кинул эту проклятую штуку куда-то вглубь своей идеальной, наполовину обставленной квартиры, одному Мерлину известно, куда именно. А затем притянул Гермиону к себе и вовлек в потрясающе страстный поцелуй.

Чей бы там голос ни был, из этого мира, из другого, или откуда-то между, Драко поблагодарил его обладателя за потраченное время и пожелал покоя.

Драко нашел свою дорогу, наконец-то он был дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Речь о женском журнале «Marie Claire».


End file.
